Forbidden Time
by coco2828
Summary: He left her at the altar and that's when her whole life changed!...Story of Diana the Wonder Woman and Bruce the Batman...Their journey from just being a "married" couple to complete "strangers"
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Time

Chapter 1

'I cant' and I was shocked. Bruce and I were standing at the altar. I  
>looked at him, my mind not working for a few seconds. 'I am sorry,<br>Diana but I can't do this.' and those words crushed me!  
>It has been a years since that day. A year since Bruce left me at our<br>wedding day saying he can't do this. A year which i have spent  
>thinking what could have I done to deserve him to leave me like that.<br>And i still haven't found any answers. I still wake up at night with  
>the terror I endowed that night after Bruce left me...<p>

_***a year ago**__*****_  
>Bruce left the church and I did the only thing I could think of...I<br>flew away from there to New York to my apartment. Opened the door went  
>straight to my bed and started crying.<br>I loved him! I did everything he told me. I didn't ask him to stop  
>being Batman even for a second and this is what he does to me. I<br>thought about the last 2 years we spent together...they were the  
>best years of my life and it all came to an end today. At the end,<br>batman won. After all these years i was nothing for him. The 2-year  
>were a lie. He said he loved me but even that was a lie. I cried for a<br>few more hours. Then i heard a knock on my door. I went to open it to  
>see Clark standing outside.<br>'What do you want?' i asked him trying my best not to cry. He didnt  
>say anything just hugged me and i started crying. I wept for loving<br>him. I cried for the past 2 years. I cried because Bruce was the best  
>thing that had ever happened to me. After some time i asked Clark 'Why<br>did he do it, Clark? What did i do wrong?' he said 'Diana it was not  
>your fault. Bruce just...Diana i think you should ask him this<br>question.' and then i saw Bruce standing at me door and all hell broke  
>lose...'Clark tell him to get out of my house!' 'Diana, I am re...'<br>Bruce started but i cut him off 'you dont need to be sorry at all.  
>Just get out. Bruce i never want to see you again.' 'Diana please<br>listen to me' he said and i replied 'listen to what Bruce? That you  
>are sorry for leaving me at the altar. I do not want to hear your<br>apologies or your reasons. You have done enough. The least you can do is  
>go. I am begging you to please go! And you too Clark' i yelled 'I want<br>to stay alone. Please and tell everyone else not to come' They both  
>exited without any other word and i went back to my room. Got out of<br>my wedding dress and into a pair of pajamas.  
>I went back to bed when I heard a loud crash and that was the last<br>thing i remembered before everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!...I hope you like this chapter too!

Chapter 2

_***Continue a year ago***_

Next thing I know, I am in a dark room and i can't move. 'So you are  
>awake, love' stated a man. 'Who are you? And why have you got me<br>here?' i asked.  
>'I am Hermis. The Son of God Artemis. And you my love are here because<br>I need you.' he said. 'Why would you need me' i asked 'You are going  
>to be my beloved wife.' he said.' where did you get that absurd idea<br>from!' i yelled. He said 'Diana i love you! I have been watching you  
>for years now waiting to strike and you don't know how much i despised<br>Bruce for having you. But today he cannot stop me. I can't believe he  
>just left you today but it is good because now you can be mine!' he<br>said with nasty grin which have me creeps. 'Now my lady, i give you an  
>hour to make up your mind and be with me willingly or i won't think<br>twice before forcing myself upon you which you can think will not be  
>difficult as you can't move due to the paralytic drug which i inserted<br>in your body.' he said and left the room. I was scared! I had heard  
>about Hermis and i know that he gets what he wants. And that's what<br>scared me the most. The worst part is that I can't even do anything.  
>But i can't give up so easily. I am Wonder Woman.<p>

**(Batman's POV-Parallelto a year ago)**

I made the greatest mistake of my life today. I hurt the very person  
>who showed me that Batman was not everything in my life. I left Diana,<br>the woman i love. I just came back from her house. She looked broken.  
>And i broke her. I had promised myself that i would never let her get<br>hurt but i broke that promise and with it did hurt her. I should have  
>said 'I do', i wanted to say those two words but i don't know what<br>happened, i was confused and said 'I cant'. The moment those words  
>came out of my mouth i regretted it but I knew that I couldn't take<br>them back. I know Diana will never forgive me, heck i will never  
>forgive myself and i know that i will rue this day for the rest of my<br>life.  
>Then my communicator buzzed and J'ohn spoke 'batman, Wonder woman was<br>attacked' those were the last words i was hoping for 'where is she?' i  
>asked immediately 'we don't know, she doesn't have her communicator or<br>her transformer, we cant locate her. Shayera had gone to her house and  
>saw that the windows were broken and glass was shattered.' I hated<br>myself in that moment. But then i remembered the necklace i gave her  
>had a transmitter which needed to be activated 'J'ohn teleport me to<br>the Watchtower, I know how we can find her'

**(Hermis's POV-parallel a year ago)**

I have been waiting for years. Just observing her, taking her pictures  
>wondering what it would be like if we were together. Diana is my<br>passion, my obsession and my love. Today I will make her mine. I didnt  
>do anything till now because I knew she was with Bruce but today he left<br>her for me. I can't wait anymore...

A/N-PLEASE REVIEW!...and give me ideas!...Sorry for short chapters but I am new at this!...NEST CHAPTER WILL BE BIGGER THAN THIS (PROMISE)...

-do give me ideas!-

till then,

coco


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: see the logic behing Hermis is that he is a god's son (artemis is a god)...so there are ethics...though what he is asking from Diana is far away from ethical...but still he knew that she was with Bruce but at this point he is so obsessed with her that he doesn't see any reason no to make her his...

Chapter 3

_***Continued a year ago***_

I have been crying since the past hour. Hating Bruce more than ever!  
>That's when Hermis came in and asked me 'So, what have you decided?'<br>'I have decided that you are a psychopath! How can you even think  
>that i would give up to an animal like you! You bastard! I can never<br>Love a monster like you.' I yelled at him and i saw the anger boiling  
>inside him. That's when i understood the magnitude of trouble i was in.<br>Because the next thing i know he is slapping me again and again 'i am  
>a bastard, I have been anything but polite to you since you came here,<br>and this is what you say to me! Well baby now i will show you what i  
>am! And he started kissing me. I tried to move my hand but couldn't. I<br>felt so helpless and started crying. Then he started opening the  
>buttons of my night shirt. He opened it all the way and then leered at<br>me. 'You really are a Wonder Woman!' he exclaimed and started kissing  
>my neck, biting me everywhere as if marking his territory. I screamed<br>begging him to stop screaming for help. But he didnt stop, he  
>undressed me quickly. I kept screaming but he continued assaulting me.<br>I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I was the most powerful  
>woman in the world but still had to go through this. I wanted it to be<br>a nightmare. But I knew it wasn't. That's when I felt pain pulsating  
>through my body and I saw Hermis had entered me. That's when i thought<br>of Bruce. It was supposed to be him, we were supposed to be in our  
>honeymoon suite where Bruce would officially make me his. But here I<br>was today, getting raped in a dark room by a mad man. If only Bruce  
>had said 'I do', if only. I screamed on top of my lungs. 'Please don't<br>please' i begged him but he didnt pity me and continued harassing me  
>until he came inside me. That's when i heard the door being crushed<br>down and i saw superman outside but they were late, the damage was  
>already done. He already did what he had to. As soon as superman saw<br>Hermis on top of me, he pushed him off and started punching him and  
>kicking him. I couldn't do anything; i was still in a shock. But next I saw Batman coming in and that's when i started crying. He saw me<br>lying on the floor naked so he took of his cape and draped it over me  
>but i continued to cry. I think he was shocked too to see me like this<br>but for me it was his fault!  
>I hate him!<p>

Shayera came beside me and tried to sooth me but i  
>couldn't stop crying. I got raped on a day, which was supposed to be<br>the happiest say of my life.

* * *

><p>(Batman's POV)<p>

I found her location. Superman, Shayera and I decided to go. Superman  
>went as fast as he could after giving me a death glare. Shayera also<br>went after him but I took my plane.

I reached there before Shayera but after Superman who had already gone  
>inside. I ran inside the building and just saw a glance of Superman<br>before he went inside a room. Following him I also went inside and saw  
>Superman hitting a man like anything but them my eyes searched for my<br>Diana and that's when i found her lying on the floor crying and naked.  
>I went up to her, took off my cape and draped it over her. Next i went<br>to the guy who did this to her and started beating him. Worse than  
>Superman. After sometime Superman stopped me and reminded me that we<br>needed to get Diana out. So i went and picked her up while superman  
>took hold of the beaten man. Shayera in a broken voice asked J'ohn to<br>teleport us back to the watchtower. As soon as we got back, I took  
>Diana to the infirmary but she passed out. I laid her at a bed and<br>then looked at her face. Her cheeks and lips full of cuts.  
>This was because of me! I am responsible for this.<br>I can never forgive myself. Shayera cane in and she was holding some  
>clothes. She asked me to go out so she could help Diana into the<br>clothes. I left and waited outside and when Shayera came out I went in  
>and sat on the chair beside Diana waiting for her to wake up.<br>Diana did wake up after a few hours but she looked shocked. 'Its okay  
>you are at the infirmary' I told her. She looked at me in such a way<br>that I couldn't do anything else but hate myself even more for this. 'Batman,  
>could you please leave?' she asked me politely. 'But Diana...' I<br>started buy she cut me off 'Please go. Haven't you done enough!' she  
>yelled and i couldn't do anything but stare at her. I tried to touch<br>her arm but she flinched 'f you never wanted me then why those 2 years? Why did you show me the hope that we could be together forever? Why?' she exclaimed and I couldn't answer her.  
>There was no explanation. 'Diana' I am really sorry but I couldn't.<br>Trust me even I don't know. I...' I couldn't say anything further.  
>' Please go I hate you! Just go now'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

(Diana's POV)

Those were the last words I spoke with Bruce since a year. We see  
>each other at the meetings but never speak with the other. It's like the<br>'we' never existed. I do miss him. I do miss the Bruce who made me  
>laugh but all this also reminds me why I hate that man, how he ruined<br>my life and how he damaged me. I know it's not entirely his fault but  
>if not for him; I wouldn't have been like this today...<br>It has been a tough year for me. The first 2 months I stayed away from  
>everyone, went to another country, cursing my faith, wishing to kill Hermis but all I could do was cry...I couldn't even go to my home as I was banished. I wanted to go to my mother and never leave her. I missed her so much. I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be okay but she wasn't there and there was nothing that I could do about that…<p>

But today was supposed to be my first anniversary, completion of Bruce and mines first year together as a married couple! But rather than spending the night crying away I am going to go out on a date. I have decided not to cry for the past. If Bruce can forget the past, then so can I.


End file.
